Inverse Avery
Inverse Avery is a captain of Avery Pirates. He cares a lot about his crew and his friends. His weapon are glaives and chakrams, which throwing he mastered. Avery sails on the board of S. S. Weatherlight. Appearance Avery is a tall and fit young man with sea-green eyes and short brown hair. He has a scar on his nose bridge and a burn on the right shoulder. Avery usually wears blue jacket without sleeves, leather bracelet on his left hand and a gauntlet without fingers on the right hand. Personality Avery has an optimistic and kind nature. He always tries to help those, who came in trouble. As a captain, Avery is a smart and confident leader, what doesn't make him less hot-headed in battles. History I'''nverse Avery was born in a small Farm Village in East Blue. He lost his parents, when he was five, in a fire set by bandits. In the streets, newly-formed orphan Avery with his brother have had to steal fruits and vegetables to eat. One of these days, he stole a devil fruit Pola-Pola, without knowing what it is. Ten years later, fire bandits returned to Farm Village, and Avery avenged for his parents, using new abilities. Unfortunately,some of respectable villagers, including his own brother, have seen a danger in Avery, and he had to leave his past life. Inspired by stories about Gold Roger, Luffy and Whitebeard, he decided to become a pirate. His first crew member was Flint, who at first tried to rival him. Being hot-headed in battle, Avery unintentionally caused a fire. Remembering his own loss, he speeded to help people right in the middle of fight. Stunned by his actions, Flint begun to respect him and asked to be his first crew member. Later, when their schooner have broken and get a major drain, they both were saved by travelling engineer and inventor, Bell. After a couple of adventures, Avery took Bell to his crew. The trinity started sailing on a board of Bell's steam ship Weatherlight. Back in time At the Kurokku Island Avery and his friends meet with self-proclaimed ruler Hideous. They have to fight him several times, but everytime events repeated from the beginning. With help of scout Fagin, Avery had known, that Hideous keep a young orphan Raff as a hostage. Raff stole from Hideous Tock-Tock Fruit and ruler thoutht, that his parents did it. Hideous sent soldiers to kill them and took boy as a servant. When the crew arrived to the island, ruler made him to use his new abilities against Avery Pirates. After defeat of Hedeous, Avery saves Raff and offered him to be a cabin boy at Weatherlight. Powers and Abilities Haki Avery mastered all types of haki, except the Conqueror's Haki. Devil Fruit Avery ate Pola-Pola no mi, a paramecia fruit, and became "Polarity Man". Quirk of this fruit make his user unthouchable by laser beams. '''Disperse - rare technique agaist lasers and Kizaru's attacks. Avery makes concentrated attack an opposite - an ordinary light. Inverse - one of basic technicques, transforms fire into ice, cold into heat, etc. Double Inverse '''- Avery uses inversion with both hands and almost releases non-phisical attack attack in the air. '''Impact - Type of inversion. Avery makes opponent harm by his attack himself. Razor Sharp - Armoring skill. Avery makes his usually blunt glaives extremely sharp. In this condition, glaives cut almost everything. Diamond Shell - '''Another armoring skill. Avery makes everything he can touch extremely tough and hard. He also can use it on himself, like Tekkai. Awakening '''Elseworlds - Ultimate skill. Avery makes a space, where everything changes to its opposites for 4 minutes. All events, that were gone in last 4 minutes before Elseworlds become canceled. Weaknesses # As a devil fruit user, he can't swim. Also he's vulnerable against guns and blades. # Power of his fruit lasts only 15 minutes, it his target wasn't destroyed or vaporated. # After using his Awakening, Avery faults or becomes extremely weak.